


Fat backs and Fat Stacks

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Home for the holidays [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family Drama, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Yugyeom brings his "roommate" home to meet his parents. Hilarity ensues.





	Fat backs and Fat Stacks

Yugyeom leaned against the door, digging through his pockets for his keys. 

He fumbled with it, dropping it on the porch. Bambam sighed, reaching down to pick the up before fishing out the correct key, pushing it into the lock. 

“Are you nervous?” Bambam asked and Yugyeom shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine, I’m super chill, never been more chill than I am right now,” Yugyeom stuttered out and Bambam just raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah, a little,” Yugyeom admitted and Bambam leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. 

“Don’t be nervous, they’re going to love me, and we’re going to have an awesome time,” Bambam said against Yugyeom’s lips. 

Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him close. 

Bambam was right, he didn’t have anything to worry about, they would be completely fine. 

The door opened and Yugyeom took a step back, looking over at who opened the door. 

“Are you two just going to stay there and make out, or are you actually going to come in?” Youngjae asked, his hand on his hip. 

Youngjae was the oldest son, and Yugyeom’s older brother. They went to the same college, but Youngjae had gotten home the day before, because his professors weren’t complete assholes and didn’t require them to come in the day before Thanksgiving. 

“Dad, the unwanted son is here!” Youngjae yelled and Yugyeom punched him in the gut, pushing him out of the walkway. 

“Hey Youngjae,” Bambam said friendly and Youngjae waved at him from where he was doubled over by the coat rack.

“You can put your jacket here,” Yugyeom said, throwing his jacket on top of his brothers bent frame. 

“What happened to my favorite child? Did you punch your brother?” His dad asked as he walked into the the walkway. 

“Nope, he walked into the door, Hey appa,” Yugyeom feigned innocence before hugging his father. 

Youngjae gave him the middle finger behind his father’s back. 

“Hey, look at you, how’s your first semester been?” Jinyoung asked and Yugyeom nodded. 

“It’s been a semester, where’s abeoji?” He asked and Jinyoung pointed towards the kitchen. 

“Cooking,” Jinyoung said before turning to look behind Yugyeom. 

“I didn’t know we were having a guest, who’s this?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam perked up, reaching his hand out. 

“I’m Bambam, I’m Yugyeom’s-,” 

“Roommate, he’s my roommate,” Yugyeom said quickly and Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“Right, I’m Yugyeom’s roommate,” Bambam said slowly. 

“Oh, well, I’m Jinyoung, I’m Jaebum’s roommate,” he teased before waving them forward. 

“Come on, do you want something to drink? Your father should be done soon,” Jinyoung offered. 

“Would it be alright if we put our luggage up? It’s kind of just sitting on the front porch,” Bambam asked and Jinyoung nodded. 

“Of course, you can take it to Yugyeom’s room, I can drag out the air mattress if you’d like, I wish I would have known that he was bringing someone, we would have had it set up already,” Jinyoung said. 

“Oh, they won’t mind sharing a bed,” Youngjae said and Yugyeom glared at Youngjae. 

“We’re roommates, we’ll make it work,” Bambam said before grabbing Yugyeom’s arm. 

“Come on, I want to go get our stuff,” Bambam started before dragging him to the porch.  They lugged their luggage upstairs silently before making it to Yugyeom’s bedroom.

“You didn’t tell your parents we were dating?” Bambam hissed as he dropped his luggage on the bed and Yugyeom sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“It didn’t come up,” Yugyeom tried and Bambam glared at him. 

“Look, to be fair, I didn’t even tell them you existed, so how could I tell them that we were dating,” Yugyeom pointed out.

“Do you think that makes it better?” Bambam asked. 

“I don’t know? Look I haven’t told them anything about this semester, and I don’t know how they’ll react to the news,” Yugyeom started and Bambam laughed at him. 

“You’re afraid to tell your gay dads that you are in a gay relationship, with your gay boyfriend? Do you see how stupid that is?” Bambam teased. 

“It’s not just that, it’s the other thing too, both things, look, we’ve got a lot to hide, I just- my dad can be really judgmental, and you know, I want them to get to know you before they decide how they feel about us,” Yugyeom said and Bambam rolled his eyes. 

“My mom knows about you, and she’s not even gay,” Bambam pointed out, even as Yugyeom pulled him into his arms. 

“I know, and I will make it up to you, let’s just have a smooth day, please babe,” Yugyeom said and Bambam nodded, letting Yugyeom kiss him on the forehead. 

 

“Yugyeom’s boyfriend Bambam has white hair,” Jinyoung said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“That’s nice,” Jaebum said, stirring the gravy and Jinyoung flicked the man. 

“No, listen to me. Yugyeom has a boyfriend, and he has white hair. There’s something wrong with him,” Jinyoung tried again. 

“I did too when you met me, and it was really bad, remember, here taste this,” Jaebum held a spoon out to the man who took a bite with a hum. 

“It’s good, but listen to me, not blonde, white, and a boy named Bambam. Yugyeom has a boyfriend,” Jinyoung said slower and Jaebum shrugged, trying to figure out what he was going on about. 

“Yeah and?” Jaebum said, waiting for him to elaborate. 

“He introduced him as his room mate,” Jinyoung whispered conspiratorially. 

“No, shit, what’s going on with that boy,” Jaebum mused. 

“I don’t know, it’s like, do you expect us to be bigots or something? We’re gay,” 

“Ish,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“i’m gay, why would he not want to tell us, that kid’s his drug dealer, I know it,” Jinyoung theorized. 

“That’s probably not it,” Jaebum said and Jinyoung rolled his eyes. 

“He has fronts, he has fronts in his mouth, and blonde hair and is probably selling our boy meth,” Jinyoung started.

“Or he’s embarrassed to admit he fell in love with a boy with fronts who is so obviously trying to emulate black culture,” Jaebum pointed out and Jinyoung pointed to the speaker where D’angelo was playing. 

“Oh shut up and tell them it’s time for dinner,” Jaebum sneered before pushing Jinyoung out of the kitchen. 

 

The family sat around the table, their hands in their laps as Jaebum sat the food on the table. 

“The food looks really good,” Yugyeom complimented and Jaebum nodded as he sat down. 

“And I like your commitment to play old music so that we don’t get distracted from meaningful conversation, good touch,” Bambam said awkwardly and Youngjae tried to hold in his laughter. 

“Excuse me?” Jaebum started.

“This is my dad’s favorite music,” Yugyeom said under his breath, looking away from Yugyeom. 

“I mean- it’s very vintage, you have great taste in music Mr. Im,” Bambam amended before sinking down in his seat. 

“Alright, uh, let’s go around the table and say what we’re thankful for,” Jinyoung interjected, trying to dissolve the tense mood. 

“Okay, I’m thankful for being able to spend a dinner with my family, and Yugyeom’s roommate, who I’m sure he sees as another brother, and I’m glad said boy is around to look out for him, like a brother, and keep him safe, and off drugs,” Jinyoung said, cracking an eye at Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom looked down at the table. 

“Who’s next?” Jinyoung said cheerily.

“I’m thankful for my grades, and that this semester has really been a good one. I’m thankful that God blessed me with such an amazing voice, and amazing talent. I’m also thankful for my Dog coco, and my hyung who takes good care of me,” Youngjae said.

“And your family?” Yugyeom hissed and Youngjae laughed. 

“Yeah, and my family,” Youngjae tacked on at the end. 

“That was sweet, jae-ah,” Jinyoung said, ruffling his hair and Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“Can I, Can I go?” Bambam asked and Jinyoung nodded, gesturing for him to go on. 

“I um- I’m thankful that I get to spend Thanksgiving with such a close family. I’m glad that I get to spend the weekend with my very loving- roommate, and his family. I’m thankful that I get to meet the people who made Yugyeom into the person he is, and I’m thankful for my health and safety, I’m also thankful for my job, and the people that I get to serve, and I’m especially thankful to have met Mr. Im who is honestly so handsome, so that gives me hope that Yugyeom will age just as well,” Bambam said and Jaebum gave a little smile. 

“You think I’m handsome?” Jaebum asked and Bambam shrugged. 

“I mean, duh, look at that face, and those shoulders, and that body I mean-”

“Enough, let’s just go ahead and eat, we get it, we’re all really thankful,” Jinyoung cut the young adult off, smacking Jaebum in the chest to get him to cut the turkey.

 

“So, tell us about yourself,” Jaebum asked Bambam and Jinyoung glared at him. 

“Uh I- I don’t know, I’m pretty normal. I’m a business major, fashion design minor. I work part time to help pay for my books and stuff. I love cats,” Bambam said shyly. 

“Oh, me too. But those two are allergic,” Jaebum exclaimed, leaning forward. 

“Oh, I know, I have to lock cupcake in the bathroom anytime he’s not in class,” Bambam related. 

“When he’s not in class? Don’t you have morning classes Yugyeom, what about you?” Jinyoung asked and Bambam shrugged. 

“I have to take my classes late afternoons,” Bambam explained shyly. 

“Oh, do you work in the mornings?” Jaebum asked. 

“No, I work late nights, so I just, I sleep in so I have to have later classes,” Bambam explained. 

“Oh, Youngjae was the same way, only it wasn’t because he was working, it’s because he used to be really hard to wake up. We used to have to use fourteen alarms for him, and loud ones too. I pity his roommate, so many alarms,” Jinyoung said and Yugyeom scoffed. 

“It’s not like Youngjae ever is there to annoy the boy,” Yugyeom teased and Youngjae kicked him under the table. 

“What was that?” Jinyoung asked. 

“Nothing, i just- you know stay at the theater a lot, because of musicals, I’m always in the theatre department, I’m sure he knows,  _ dancers _ have late nights, right Bambam,” Youngjae started and Bambam looked up from his plate, trying to communicate with his eyes for Youngjae to drop the conversation.

“You’re a dancer too? Are you triple majoring or something?” Jaebum asked. 

“No uh- we’re on a dance crew together,” Yugyeom covered quickly. 

“I used to be in a crew when I was young, I was a B-boy. I tried to get him into tricking, but he had a nasty spill and couldn’t get over it,” Jaebum started. 

“You were going to trick,” Bambam asked, looking over at Yugyeom with interest. 

“Isn’t that your specialty, Bam?” Youngjae teased good naturedly and Bambam opened his mouth, ready to take a shot at Youngjae. 

“I thought that was what you did Youngjae,” Yugyeom shot back defensively.

“Youngjae doesn’t trick, he’s scared of having his feet off the ground,” Jinyoung pointed out.

“Not anymore, I’ve heard he loves having his legs in the air,” Yugyeom’s tone was pointed.

“I think you're confusing me with your boyfriend,” Youngjae hissed, no longer jovial.

“Youngjae has a sugar daddy,” Yugyeom spat out. 

“Sanjoy's not my sugar daddy. Yugyeom’s got a tattoo,” Youngjae yelled in retaliation, standing up.

“Youngjae has two.” Yugyeom said, standing up and slapping the table.

“Bambam’s a stripper.”

“Youngjae’s sugar daddy is his teacher assistant who is five years older than him.”

“Yugyeom’s failing English. ”

“Youngjae moved in with said sugar daddy.”

“What the hell is going on,” Jinyoung interrupted and they both turned to look at their fathers. 

“He started it,” Yugyeom accused and Youngjae glared at him, throwing a roll. 

“Enough, sit down, we’re going to finish this dinner, and then we’ve got some shit to discuss,” Jinyoung warned and Youngjae and Yugyeom dropped back into their chairs. 

“So, a stripper?” Jaebum asked curiously and Jinyoung smacked the man in the chest before leaving the table, throwing his napkin down.

“Babe wait,” Jaebum said, following after Jinyoung.

So much for a smooth thanksgiving.


End file.
